empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Dynasty
Dynasty is a song performed by Hakeem Lyon and Timbaland. It was first heard in the season 2 episode "Fires of Heaven". It was first released on iTunes & VEVO on October 1, 2015. Lyrics Hakeem: I'm yelling empire's over Dynasty taking over Got the game in my palm Bout to shut down the carter No more sitting on benches Watch the time keep tickin' Now I'm calling the plays You can sit back and listen I did all, nothing given Tho I grew up with riches Tell little mally I'm coming You number one on my hit list I'm so ready for war Brought my soldiers and all You should call on the lord Cause you taking the fall Tell me what you gone do bout that I'm taking everything You all laying on your back Ready for whatever you coming With no sneak attack Imma bury you so deep there ain't no coming back You over like a map I told you time and time again that we the ones to beat We uncontrollable you tamer than a dog on leash It's dynasty we number one and we control the streets Don't play no games round here we cooking the beef What's up - Timbaland: Don't talk about it we been bout it got it on lock we run it (we run it) On top while y'all flop all know that we run it (we run it) Took your top spot don't be mad cause we run it (we run it) You had your turn now its my turn to run it (run it) Run it (run it) Run it (run it) Run it run it run it run it(run it) We run it We run it (we run it) Run it (run it) Run it (run it) Run it (run it) Run it run it run it (run it) Run it (run it) Run it (run it) Hakeem: I just shut down the building With the gold in my arm I know she used to be yours But I took her to mars Yeah, I gave her that feeling I'm the youngers in charge You couldn't stand up right? I'm the stand up type Yeah it's the dynasty We taking roster And we did it like a robbery That new money got us stacking to the balcony I'm the lion you the cub Ain't no toppin' me Pause Timbaland: Errr Hakeem: Rewind the beat Now let me remind the streets I put in that work And went berserk Because I gotta eat You gave it to mal Thought I would stall I started dynasty Look at your team light 'em up They ain't hot as me Probably, you need big, pac, and nas Try stopping me You gone need more than a cage Try locking me I'm on fire like that lava On a mountain be Moment of silence Hands up Cause I just killed the beat - Timbaland: Don't talk about it we been bout it got it on lock we run it (we run it) On top while y'all flop all know that we run it (we run it) Took your top spot don't be mad cause we run it (we run it) You had your turn now its my turn to run it Run it (run it) Run it (run it) Run it run it run it (run it) We run it We run it We run it (we run it) Run it (run it) Run it (run it) Run it (run it) Run it run it run it (run it) Run it (run it) Run it (run it) Timbaland: Bass! We run it, run it, run it, run it Bass! We run it, run it, run it, run it Hakeem Put yo hands up! Category:Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs performed by Hakeem Lyon